A New Job
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: A few years after TDA, Duncan meets Courtney once again, only she has a new job, and it isn't in the Oval Office....My first DXC fic, but t's more of a parody of the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This fic is NOT for rabid Courtney fans!

* * *

The dark dusk settled over the steel bent and greasy city of Linkinhood. The lights of night clubs popped on, rats began crawling the winding and ridden streets of discarded litter from the people who had tossed it aside like useless toilet paper after bath night.

And obviously, this meant Duncan was walking through the bad side of town.

You see, Duncan had grown since his victory on TDA, and he bailed himself out of juvie with the money. After this "selfish" (Or at least how Courtney put it) action, Courtney left Duncan and stated that she'd never return to him, friend, foe, or girlfriend.

Getting back to our subject, Duncan was taking his usual walk in the back alleys. As he did, he passed different clubs and pubs he had been to before. Most of them he'd gotten drunk at once or twice, which led to his time in juvenile detention. As he walked forward, it seemed as if the junk rats cleared a path for him, like Mosus parting the Red Sea. The soft pitter-patter of the remaining dew drops fell from a drain pipe above and landed on top of Duncan's head.

"Charlie really needs to get his drain pipe fixed, or else he's asking for a broken jaw when sludge comes down on me." Duncan growled as he walked onward.

* * *

As the night became older and older, Duncan bega getting deep into the city. This was where the city lit up like a bug zapper at midnight, and everyone came out. Whether they were high gambling high rollers, big city slickers, or even the bums that riddled every corner, there was always a familiar happening going on downtown. Duncan sighed a fresh sigh of relief to see the city central he grew up in, and walked into one of the bars that he was always at with his older dad that was no longer around.

As soon as Duncan walked in, an array of cheers erupted throughout the bar. Duncan baired a quick smirk, and then spit on one the skinner looking fellows in the bar. The guy laughed with a gargly and salty huck.

"That never gets old." The man laughed in his salty groan of a voice.

"So Duncan, what'll it be this time? I heard you just recently turned 21." The bartender, who wore a nametag that said "Frank" on it asked.

"Whoever told you that is right, and I'd like the usual." Duncan answered. Frank grabbed a glass, grabbed two cherries, shot in a red liquid, and the squirted in a black, dirt-like substance.

"A crumbcake martinee. You've got good taste kid." Frank complimented. Duncan shrugged his shoulders in agreement and then walked out. Duncan, who had always known Frank, let him drink outside, whether it was legal or not.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, the drink's after-effects began to take hold. Duncan began getting that usual carpet-fuzzy feeling in his head, and the syrup Frank out in it shot straight to his head. Frank called this a "Duncan Headahce".

As Duncan's mind ran like a stallion at the Kentucky Derby, Duncan turned his head and saw a tall, skinny lady just down the sidewalk. She had the skinnest legs he'd seen, but yet he felt he had strangely seen them before. The girl's hair was blonde, and the hair on her head was plentiful. Duncan, in sheer drunk stupidity, began wlaking over to the woman. As Duncan got closer, he noticed more and more familiar things about the girl, until finally.....

"HEY DUNCAN!"

It was the ditzy blonde Lindsay, who Duncan hadn't seen in about 4 years since TDA.

"Lindsay?! What are you doing here?" Duncan asked as he still recoiled from the shock his mind recieved from seeing Lindsay.

Now, if you thought Lindsay wore revealing clothing.....well, Duncan would fail to agree with you this time. Lindsay was wearing a small white blouse, a VERY short mini skirt, balck fishnets, and stilletos. Although Duncan was already in a relationship, what Lindsay was wearing did stiffen his pants a bit.

"Oh, I'm working at my new job." Lindsay answered gleefully. Duncan sneered and looked around for a few seconds.

"Your job is....standing at a street corner?!" Duncan yelled. Lindsay hesitated for a moment and then laughed.

"Of course not!" Lindsay laughed. Duncan rolled his eyes and walked away, but was stopped by Lindsay once more.

"Wait! Portley wanted to see you!" Lindsay called over to Duncan's back. Duncan's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"COURTNEY?! Courtney wanted to see me? Well, where is she?" Duncan asked as he ran back over.

"I'm right here..."

Duncan suddenly had goosebumps up his spine as he turned around slowly.

"P-p-prin-cess?" Duncan stuttered. Courtney was right in front of him, wearing the same getup as Lindsay, which made Duncan hold back a laugh.

"Boy, it's been quite a long time since I've heard that." Courtney replied. Duncan laughed nervously and his smile got wider.

"So, what's your occupation? A drinker?" Courtney chuckled after she noticed the beer in Duncan's hand. Duncan noticed the beer and hid it behind his back.

"Uh, actually no. I'm ahhhh....." Duncan stopped halfway through his sentence and laughed embarassingly.

"I see you're not advancing accupationally." Courtney laughed triumphantly. Duncan's mood deafened, but then Duncan's mood lightened, and Duncan smiled fiendishly.

"Oh yeah? Well, what's your job?" Duncan asked with a smirk. Courtney's eyes widened, and she began biting her lip and started laughing nervously.

"Uh, I'm a...." Courtney was interupted by her PDA ringing.

"Hello.....Oh hi.....2 hours?! Well, why the hell so long?.....What? Do I have to, I mean, I haven't gotten this whole job down yet.....What do you mean I shouldn't have put that poster up in the first place?....Alright.....9'o clock..."

Duncan started stiffling a laugh, and Courtney sighed, preparing for the worst from Duncan.

"...Yes, I am...." Courtney admitted. Duncan began laughing his lungs out and started crying from laughter.

"Your...your ha ha! Your a hooker!" Duncan howled in laughter. Courtney rubbed her face in humiliation and growled.

"Please just can you let it go? Besides, I have to go." Courtney said humilated as she walked off.

"So.......hi." Lindsay said as she broke the silence. Duncan groaned and took a long swig from his beer.

"What's your starting price?" Duncan asked in a groan.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is probably my most MATURE story I've made, and the weirdest, but I hope you liked it.

P.S

If you want another chapter, please add that in your review, because I'm not sure if I should make this a twoshot or not.

REVIEWS!


	2. The New President

THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

GEORGIA TOPS NEWSPAPER

JULY 22ND, 2025

ELECTION RESULTS:

JOHN W.: 11% of vote

NANCY H.: 44% of vote

COURTNEY A.: 45% of vote

ELECTED PRESIDENT: COURTNEY D. ANTONIO

VICE PRESIDENT: DUNCAN SMITH

WE CONGRATULATE COURTNEY D. ANTONIO AND DUNCAN SMITH, BOTH RESIDENTS OF ATLANTA, GEORGIA,

FOR BECOMING THE PRESIDENT AND VICE PRESIDENTS OF **PLAYGIRL MAGAZINE!**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is basically an aftermath of last chapter.

And you know my signature,

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
